Le pantalon sur les reins
by Smirnoff
Summary: [yaoï, twincest, fic sur Tokio Hotel]Tout ce qui est agréable apporte quelques désagréments... La séduction de son jumeau n'y fait pas exception.


**Rating :** T pour cause de quelques allusions, de yaoï, et surtout de twincest…

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai aucune velléité de possession concernant Georg et Gustav…..Pour Bill et Tom, par contre…. (sniiiiiiiiif)

**Note :** Désolée à ceux qui, s'il y en a, suivent « Mon amant est un aliéniste » ou « L'insecte et la politique du désir », mais je suis sur autre chose en ce moment (la faute à Sahad) alors j'en profite…. (Tant que j'ai les idées). Ne vous inquiétez pas la suite (et peut-être (oh nous l'espérons) fin) de ces histoires devrai(en)t arriver pendant l'été… (Pas sérieux je sais.)

**Note 2 :** Je n'y peut rien : je travaillais sur un autre one-shot à propos de Tokio Hotel (plus sérieux) quand celui-ci m'est soudain tombé dessus (alors que je pensais à des titres… Ah, que la vie est injuste lorsqu'il s'agit de nous faire récupérer le sommeil que nous avions perdu la nuit d'avant …)… Entre environ 3h30 et 4h42 du matin, la nuit dernière (il y a quelques temps maintenant, la faute à mon pc), alors que Sahad et Cha venaient juste de partir de chez moi…

**Note 3 :** Encore une… Un petit one-shot pour rire, donc. Je m'y livre à un petit jeu. Je l'aime bien, malgré qu'il ait une portée assez anecdotique… Promis, celui que je prépare est un peu plus intéressant…

**Note 4 :** _/… /_ pensées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le pantalon sur les reins :**

Il y a des bonheurs qui ne vont pas sans désagréments.

Comme celui de voir son pantalon lui tomber sur les hanches.

Des hanches fines, un peu saillantes, des hanches masculines.

Etrangement, ils avaient les mêmes. Etrangement. Même poids, presque la même taille, même visage.

Même sang.

Le désagrément est ici de ne pouvoir lui faire glisser la fermeture-éclair du pantalon avec les dents.

Ou de ne pouvoir mordre jusqu'au sang ces lèvres, sucer ces doigts fins jusqu'à la jouissance.

Le désagrément n'allant pas sans bonheur, il avait la joie de pouvoir tous les jours le côtoyer, profiter de ses réflexions, faire de la musique avec lui, le toucher, et, pourquoi pas, le suivre sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il le laissait faire.

Son monde était donc fait d'avantages et de malheurs mêlés, et toujours liés à son jumeau d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La ceinture sur les hanches en était un des grands exemples. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son regard était resté fixé, bien malgré lui soyez-en sûrs, à la boucle métallique délicatement posée juste au-dessus de l'entrecuisse de son frère.

Seulement voila.

De cette vie oscillant sans cesse entre la joie la plus extatique et la déprime la plus noire, il en avait assez.

Et il avait décidé de faire quelque chose.

Mais quoi ? Ne plus mater cette délicieuse chute de reins, il avait tenté, ça ne marchait pas.

Et l'inconvénient était ici une trique de tous les diables à assouvir avec uniquement sa main droite.

Amener son frère à regarder sa chute de reins à lui ? Aucune chance… Plus hétéro que ça…

Et si par bonheur il y surprenait un coup d'œil, lorsque la chaleur de ce regard déserterait son postérieur il aurait envie de se pendre, ou d'avaler avec du lait tous les médicaments de la pharmacie, au choix.

Mais bon.

Il pouvait essayer quand même. Ca fonctionnerait peut-être et puis après tout c'était son dernier espoir.

Comme ça il connaitrait, avec un peu de chance, la joie totale : un regard intéressé - ou un brin concupiscent ! – avant de mettre irrémédiablement fin à ses jours.

« Rette mich… »(1)

Ouais.

Il avait beau l'appeler au secours, si son message (subliminal, la folie ne l'habitait tout de même pas totalement) n'était pas assez clair pour qu'il comprenne, il n'avait aucune chance.

Un peu de finesse féminine dans son franc-parler résolument masculin ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. _/Quoique finesse féminine… Quand on voit certaines fans… /_

Alors comment faire ?

D'abord choisir des vêtements qui le mettraient en valeur.

Un peu moulants, pour faire ressortir plus les fesses et les abdos, mais pas changer de style trop radicalement non plus, ce serait louche. Puis avoir une peau plus nette, mettre moins de maquillage peut-être _/Quoi qu'avec nos métiers… Puis les cosmétiques qu'on utilise ne sont pas trop mauvais tout de même. /_

Etre plus naturel, quoi.

Après tout, il n'était pas une fan qu'il cherchait à séduire _/ Merci bien /_, mais son frère.

Le désagrément étant dans ce cas le risque que l'autre confonde naturel avec décontraction de tous les jours.

Quoiqu'ils ne sortent jamais sans un peu de leur attirail.

Ca irait bien…

Il jouerait ça en finesse, et espérons qu'il parvienne à réussir ce délicat mélange.

« Ich bin nich' ich… » (2)

… Mais ce qui attirait vraiment, dans la politique du pantalon sur les reins, c'était de passer devant celui qu'on cherchait à séduire alors qu'il était assis – il le savait, tant de filles avaient déjà essayé avec lui (quand ce n'était pas se pencher sur la table pour qu'on puisse voir leurs seins à peine retenus par d'atroces décolletés).

Ah cela promettait.

Mais bon.

_/Pas si désagréable que ça en fait..._

Accentuer les déhanchements, les contacts, multiplier les passages et les sourires discrets, à la fois sensuels et prédateurs…

Mais attention !

En finesse…

Seulement y'a un problème (logique, quand on se rend compte qu'on apprécie un temps soit peu quelque chose il y a TOUJOURS un inconvénient) : il ne voit rien.

Alors que lui n'a les yeux que fixés sur son cul toujours si attirant.

Plus encore depuis quelques temps, d'ailleurs…

Un chagrin d'amour peut-être : il met mieux que jamais tout son être en valeur, et paradoxalement aux touches qu'il fait et aux compliments qu'il reçoit, il paraît de jour en jour plus déprimé.

À n'y rien comprendre.

Cela devient intenable.

Il lui a semblé surprendre quelques regards, et alors il sombre dans la joie pendant que s'envole – pour quelques heures – sa mauvaise humeur.

« Faut qu'on parle. »

Tiens, ils l'ont dit en même temps.

Il hausse un sourcil, le même que son reflet, et se dirige vers la chambre ; l'autre le suit.

« Bon… »

Par où commencer ?

Un long silence – à la fois tension de ne pas communiquer et bonheur d'être dans la même pièce que lui _/Oh, on dirait une fille trop mièvre /_

Puis les regards cessent de se balader sur les hanches et s'accrochent l'un l'autre.

Ca faisait un bail.

Communion par le regard, et la honte qui jaillit :

« T'as d'belles fesses ! »

En même temps…

Quelque chose cloche…

Ils sont bien pareils.

Le seul désagrément est qu'ils ne peuvent pas en profiter pleinement et immédiatement : leurs parents sont à la maison…

ENDE !

* * *

(1): Sauve-moi 

(2): Je ne suis pas moi

Ces deux bouts de phrases en langue allemande sont les titres de deux des chansons des Tokio Hotel, mais cela vous le savez sûrement…

J'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde s'en prend un peu plein la gueule… Mais non, mais non (tellement fatiguée que je ne parviens plus à taper correctement).

Quelle horrible fin ! A la fois elle me fait marrer, et elle me permet en outre de continuer sur ma lancée… En effet si vous aviez deviné, les pensées, les 'il', et celui auquel l'un pense… désignent simultanément les deux jumeaux (Bill et Tom à la fois. Ils essayent de se séduire l'un l'autre, et ce en même temps et par les mêmes moyens). Mais ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner ( ?).

Reviews ? Donnez-moi votre avis. (Je ne pourrai pas le lire tout de suite, mais très bientôt. Il est de toute façon accepté à toute heure, et en tout temps.)


End file.
